Great Change from the beginning
Context If we dates back to old history, the concept of computers at that time were quite different from what we think. During the period without electricity, people at first used some objects such as rulers or Abacus to calculate. Let's see how the idea changed along the river of time Abacus Abacus, also named a counting frame, is a calculating tool that was used in different countries such as Europe, China.... It is even centuries before the written Hindu-Arabic numeral system. Even though today we have the specified calculators and computers instead of abacuses. But people still sent their children to learn how to use Abacus. Sometimes it may help people who has visual problem to calculate. Questions Concerned Is Abacus a computer? -Yes, it was an early mechanical computer. Even it's not like modern computer, they still have process capabilities which function is calculating. What could the abacus do? -The abacus is a mathematical instrument used to calculate. It can do anything from addition ,multiplication, division, subtraction to calculating fractions. Today there are many classes to teach children about the abacus and how it functions. There are even many big competitions due to its fun. Why is an abacus considered one of the first computers? Because many people do not understand the difference between a manual calculation aid, a calculator, and an automatic computer. A manual calculation aid is a manual device where the user needs to fully understand the calculation and how to manipulate the parts of the device to perform every step of the calculation. The user must perform every step of the calculation on the device himself by hand. An abacus is a manual calculation aid. Jacquard loom * a device fitted to a power loom which can make the process of manufacturing with complex patterns easier. * It was invented by Joseph Marie Jacquard in 1804 * The loom was controlled by a "chain of cards"; a number of punched cards laced together into A CONTINUOUS SEQUENCE. * Mechanical Jacquard looms were mechanical, and the fabric design was stored in a series of punched cards which were joined to form a continuous chain. The importance in computing The Jacquard head used replaceable punched cards to control a sequence of operations. It is considered an important step in the history of computing hardware.14 The ability to change the pattern of the loom's weave by simply changing cards was an important conceptual precursor to the development of computer programming and data entry. Slide Rule The slide rule, also known colloquially in the United States as a slipstick, is a mechanical analog computer. Slide rules exist in a diverse range of styles and generally appear in a linear or circular form with a standardized set of markings (scales) essential to performing mathematical computations. Slide rules manufactured for specialized fields such as aviation or finance typically feature additional scales that aid in calculations common to those fields. Z1 Computers # The Z1 was a mechanical computer designed by Konrad Zuse from 1935 to 1936 and built by him from 1936 to 1938. # The Z1 was the first freely programmable computer in the world which used Boolean logic and binary floating-point numbers, however it was unreliable in operation. Apple II Series The family of home computers, one of the first highly successful mass-produced microcomputer products. Designed by Steve Wozniak, manufactured by Apple Computer. In terms of ease of use, features, the Apple II was a major advancement over its predecessor, the Apple I, a limited-production bare circuit board computer.